europal_contestsfandomcom-20200213-history
Player: Sammi
Sammi (or Senile in Marlonia) is an American-Marlonian Europal who REALLY can't wait to sign up for Tmblrvision and likes a good deal of Croatian and (as a result of her Africavision delegation) Afrikaans music. Although she has only participated in 5 Europal contests with a 6th participation planned (as of 6/24/18), she considers being a HoD to be a drug she's gladly addicted herself to. Between the end of a contest and the next intended contest signups, she suffers from a depression bigger than PED. Fun fact: At every contest so far except Eslariavision, I've gotten somewhere in the first 5 in the running order. <3333 Friendly reminder that everybody fucks Severina <3333 Contest Participations Tumblr: Spokespeople: Eslariavision 2-Sanja Doležal ESC2ndChance 2-a fox Retrosong 1-Tereza Kesovija Africavision 2-Juanita du Plessis Gaiasong 2-Jelena Rozga For super-specific details on all of my Tumblr participations, please check out this article. I would now like to show off my greatest achievement: my first Dooz. Thanks a lot, Denmark! The Way I HoD I usually encourage myself to hold national finals, unless: -the internal selection is of the artist, not the song, or -there are not enough voting juries for the final to be compliant (I expect a minimum of 3 or 5, depending both on how big the contest is and whether local Public Televote is included or not), in which case the internally selected song must come from the what-would-have-been national final. All of the national finals will function pretty much the same - there'll be about 5-10 songs, and the voting will be done mainly by an international jury, but televote (including a local public televote) may be added on occasion. Every national final may have some sort of change. During contest season, my participation has a different blog from my main, so that it isn't cluttered, ya know. I have plans to participate in any contest that runs just like Eurovision where you can represent a country (Bundesvision is invalid because it's too specific). And I usually get really pride for the country I'm given, even if it wasn't my first choice (as in ESC 2nd Chance, Hungary was my second choice). Crazyvision Results (Kraasjevisionsresulter) I and Turt are currently on a "contest exchange" where we make recaps and sometimes vote for the songs. We hold a mini-contest called Crazyvision between each other. My version is currently, for lack of a better word, far ahead of hers. There are a few rules: You can literally choose any song (even covers and Eurovision songs!), but...... # The artist MUST NOT have a connection to the country they are representing (Novi Fosili have won for three different countries!) # The top three countries of the edition must return for the next edition # One country per artist per edition # Songs may be re-used at least 10 editions after their original use. # All countries in the world are eligible..... ## except: Vatican City, Antarctica, Gibraltar, Aruba, Northern Cyprus, Abkhazia, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, Isle of Man, Transnistria, Artsakh (Nagorno-Karabakh), Jersey, Guernsey, French Guiana. ## These territories are also eligible: American Samoa, Palestine, Faroe Islands, Kosovo, US Virgin Islands, Greenland, Hong Kong, Macau, Åland. ## Marlonia recognizes Taiwan, as well as both Israel and Palestine, as countries. # Countries are divided into 4 "Continent Groups." They are: ## Europe (all countries that have participated in Eurovision, including Liechtenstein but excluding Morocco and Australia). ## Africa (all African countries incl. Morocco) ## Australasia (Asia and Oceania, including Australia and eligible territories) ## America (the Americas) # The average Crazyvision edition (Marlonian series) consists of 11 countries, with at least two from every continent group. Results of the Marlonian Series *Every 25th edition, a special edition will be held, in which the country line-up consists only of countries who have won or hosted before, vying for their second or next win. Continent Group Stats (Last update: #41) Favorite Eurosongs (by year) Talk to the hand btchz 1956: "Aprite le finestre" 1957: "Net als toen," "Skibet skal sejle i nat" 1959: "Een beetje," "Augustin" 1960: "Voi Voi," "Tom Pillibi" 1962: "Tipi-Tii" 1963: "Dansevise" 1965: "I Belong," "Walking the Streets in the Rain" 1966: "Bien plus fort," "Stop! mens legen er go'" 1967: "Boum badaboum" 1968: "Jedan dan," "Ein Hoch der Liebe," "Kun kello käy" 1969: "Boom Bang-a-Bang," "The Wages of Love," "Oj oj oj så glad jeg skal bli" 1970: "Waterman," "All Kinds of Everything" 1971: "Lykken er" 1972: "Als het om de liefde gaat," "L-imhabba," "Muzika i ti" 1973: "Tu te reconnaitras," "Ey Sham" 1975: "Dinge dong" 1976: "Un, deux, trois," "Pump pump" 1977: "Beatles," "L'oiseau et l'enfant" 1979: "Dschingis Khan" 1980: "Papa pingouin," "What's Another Year," "Um grande, grande amor" 1981: "Y solo tú," "Horoscopes" 1982: "Bem bom," "Video video," "Ein bisschen Frieden" 1983: "I'm Never Giving Up," "Džuli," "Främling," "Kloden Drejer" 1984: "Ciao Amore," "Diggiloo Diggiley," "Hengaillaan" 1985: "La det swinge," "Didai didai dai," "Bra vibrationer" 1986: "J'aime la vie," "Gledibankinn," "Željo moja," "Valentino" 1987: "Ja sam za ples" (!!!!!!!!) is my personal favorite, but I like literally every song except "Shir Ha-Batlanim." (Fun fact: As of May 2018, 1987 is the year I like the most entries from.) 1988: "For vår jord," "Mangup," "Go," "Ne partez pas sans moi," "Made in Spain (La chica que yo quiero)" 1989: "Rock Me," "Viver senza tei," "Pad sem enginn ser," "Conquistador" 1990: "Quand je te rêve," "Fri," "Hajde da ludujemo" 1991: "Brasil," "Mrs. Thompson," "Draumur um Nínu," "Comme 'e ddoce o mare," "Fångad av en stormvind," "Hullu yö," "Kan" 1992: "Sou fräi" 1993: "A cidade até ser dia," "Tih deževen dan" 1994: "Nek ti bude ljubav sva" 1995: "Nostalgija" 1996: "Diwanit bugale" 1997: "Fiumi di parole" 1998: "Lass ihn," "Neka mi ne svane" 1999: "Living my life without you," "Believe 'N Peace" 2000: "Tell Me," "Fly on the wings of love" 2001: "Die for you" 2005: "Vukovi umiru sami" 2006: "Moja štikla," "If we all give a little," "Amambanda" 2007: "Valentine Lost" 2008: "Deli" 2009: "Fairytale," "La teva decisió," "Düm Tek Tek" 2010: "This Is My Life," "Satellite," "Playing with Fire" 2012: "När jag blundar" 2013: "Hold Me" 2014: "Start a Fire" 2015: "Here For You," "Hour of the Wolf," "Há um mar que nos separa" 2016: "Alter Ego," "J'ai cherché," "You Are The Only One," "Icebreaker," "Soldiers of Love" 2017: "Never Give Up On You," "On My Way," "Where I Am," "Gravity" 2018: "Sheni gulistvis," "Mercy," "Nobody but you," "We got love," "Nova deca," "Taboo," "Lost and found"Category:Players